Fullmetal Mage
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: What happens when Edward gets sucked into an different dimension, and all he needs is the Philosopher's Stone to get back, but due to his previous moments while searching for the Philosopher's Stone, it won't be easy.
1. Pilot

A/N My First Crossover so show some mercy.. and to be perfectly honest, all the story's in this category are amazing, So my job is to fill up the list with more story's about our favorite Alchemist and our favorite mages.

"Elric, I'm sorry for the interruption, but when you work for the military, it's always new hours, so you must expect the unexpected call to duty." Explained Mustang.

Edward and Al nodded their heads in acceptance.

Mustang continued, "The military has been keeping a secret from the public and the certain ranks of the military. Dr. Griffin, the head scientist and was even asked to be the head of the State Alchemist in till he refused.A mouth ago a experiment gone wrong in Xing, the mixtures combined in a wrong way.. It opened to a new dimension."

Edward and Al's eyes widen from shocked. "What?! How's that even possible?!" asked Edward.

"We don't know.. But General Grand what's you to check it out, he doesn't want to send the forces because we doesn't want to start an war... And Dr. Griffin said his new invention, some big machine thing senses a aura or something, which matches the Philosopher's Stone..." Explained Mustang, clearly not knowing anything about machines.

"You know nothing about technology do you?..." sighed both Alphonse and Edward.

"Do you accept or not?..." sighed Mustang.

Al and Edward looked at each other then back at Roy, Then nodded.

"You ship off to Xing, Tomorrow." explained Mustang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's how Edward and Alphonse ended up on the train to Xing.

"Al, do you know how big this is?! Another dimension, I wonder what ingredients he used!" These words where flying out of Edward's mouth, he was excited.

Alphonse looked out the window and replied, "Lets not let our guard down through brother, we're just lab rats to see if the portal doesn't rip us apart.."

Edward finally realized, "WHAT?! THAT ASSHOLE MUSTANG! THINKS HE COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?! I SWEAR IF I DIE-"

Alphonse was giggling at his big brother's response. Then was surprised just a little by his second response.

"Well, we can't back down now! We need that Philosopher's Stone if we are going to get your body back!" shouted Edward with his fist in the air, with determination.

Alphonse nodded, "Your body to, big brother." smiled Alphonse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there they where, at Xing, in Dr. Griffin's lab which was surrounded by military personal.

Edward and Alphonse showed their passports to get in. Once they where inside, they saw it, the portal..

"Ahh! Fullmetal! It's so nice to meet you finally!" said a little old man with an goofy voice, who actually knew Edward as Fullmetal.

"Your probably the first who knew I was Fullmetal.." sighed Edward, "Im Edward and he's Alphonse." explained Edward pointing to Alphonse.

"Of course, of course, Elric Brothers, I am Dr. Griffin." Griffin said, introducing himself.

"Your Dr. Griffin?! Do you mine me asking.. how'd you do this?!" asked Alphonse.

Griffin chuckled, "Well, what ever I did, its going to disappear if you two don't jump in now."

Alphonse and Edward nodded and got their serious face on.

Griffin escorted them to the portal, it was in the center of the lab, as if it was a accident. No guards or anyone was around the portal.

Alphonse and Edward inspected it with awe. They looked behind them to see Griffin disappeared from his original spot and was behind protected walls, which Alphonse and Edward never noticed, and he had his thumb up to Edward and Alphonse.

"This guy is real supporting huh?" sighed Edward.

"Maybe.. maybe he was getting some notes for instructions.." explained Alphonse.

Edward grabbed Alphonse and said, "Lets just go through the stupid portal..."

But since Edward was the first one to step through, the portal gasped his leg and started to suck him in, one by one.

"Ed! Dr. Griffin what's happening?!" shouted Alphonse.

Griffin rushed from his protected room and ran to where Edward was being sucked in.

Griffin was grabbing Edward with Alphonse.

"Doc what's going on?!" yelled Edward, the portal made its way to his thighs.

"Ok Elric.. listen hard and well.. once you go in.. the only way out is the Philosopher's Stone, get the stone.. and it'll tell you what to do.." explained Griffin,

"What?! He won't get sucked in!" Yelled Alphonse.

Griffin closed his eye in disappointment with his creation.

"Arghh! What do you mean the stone will talk to me?!" shouted Edward, the portal came to his stomach.

"DOCTOR PULL HARDER!" shouted Alphonse.

"You'll know what to do when you get it Elric..." Sighed Griffin before letting go.

"EDWARD!" cried out Alphonse.

Then that's when the guards came bursting in due to the loud noise, but was to late.

Before Edward could shout his brothers name, the portal sucked him in whole.

Edward was tossed into a red hallway, "Huh?! Al!? Doc!? Where am I..." Edward asked himself.

Edward looked around the area he ended up in. The whole area he where in was nothing but red, The blonde kept walking forward through the endless red hall way, then fell through the floor.

As he screamed while falling, he noticed he has falling through nothing but darkness then he hit something that broke his fall.. the ground.

"Ugh!" said Edward at the impact from the fall.

He looked around, he fell into a forest, it was beautiful, the grass and the lady bugs, above him was a tree. He got up and looked at the tree. "Where am I?.." he asked himself.

"Earthland, Fiore, right out side of Fairy Tale, guessing you wouldn't know that since you fell out of that portal." said an unknown voice.

Edward turned around to see an dragon right behind him.

Edward eyes widen, "WHAT THA? WHO THA? YOUR... A DRAGON..." shouted Edward.

"Never knew someone as small as you could yell like that." laughed the dragon.

"IM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" shouted Edward.

"I never said you were, my name is Dragneel, you?" politely asked Dragneel.

"Uh... Edward.. Edward Elric.." nervously explained Edward.

Dragneel shooked his head, "Are you some Mage or something? A spell gone bad and then you fell through a portal?" Asked Dragneel.

Edward was still freaked out about having a conversation with a freaking dragon. But he answered anyways.

"Not exactly... and a Mage? What's that?" asked Edward.

Dragneel sighed, "I think I know what happened... An portal in your dimension transferred you here?"

"Yea! How'd you know?" responded Edward.

"Your the second person in the last 500 years, that dropped down here. I guess he was right.. so.. did you have pirates? or ninjas? In your dimension.." Asked Dragneel.

Right there on the spot, Edward and Dragneel explained to each other what their world is, what mages are, what dragon slayer is, what to expect, the beliefs, and Edward told him about Alchemy, his brother Alphonse, he's arm and leg, and asked about the Philosopher's Stone.

Dragneel sighed then said, "Well kid, your best bet at getting this stone is Fairy Tale.. talk to my old friend Makarov about joining. And I wouldn't tell anyone your from another dimension or those 'auto mail' of yours.. because that guy 500 years ago.. was killed, I don't know if Earthland is like that today, but just to be safe. So tell them your a metal Dragon Slayer if so special with metal.. they'll buy it. You where trained by a dragon named Riji, ok?"

Raised an eye brow, and nodded, He said his thanks and headed off to Fairy Tale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was at the doorstep of Fairy Tale, he toke a small breath, and opened the doors.

It looked like people in there where just fighting. Mirajane and Cana looked over to see Edward, and blushed a little, noticing how cute he looked.

"Whose the pipsqueak?" asked one of the men in the bar.

Edward frowned then shouted, "DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!"

Everyone in the bar laughed and Edward was getting annoyed.

"Look! Is there a Makarov here?" asked Edward.

"Right here. Is there something you need young one?" Makarov said now coming out.

Edward explained to him about Riji and how he's a metal dragon slayer.

Makorov nodded his head, "Ok then, where do you want the stamp?" said Makorov while signaling Mirajane for the stamp.

"It's that easy?...," sighed Edward to himself while sliding up his left arm's sleeve which was flesh and not metal, and he pointed to his shoulder.

Mirajane nodded and then stamped it.

"Everyone we have a new member! Time to celebrate!" shouted Makorov.

Everyone cheered and started to party.

Edward sighed, 'I hope I get this stupid Philosopher's stone soon..'


	2. Wanna Fight? Part 1

Edward was getting to know all of the mages.

"So.. your an Metal Dragon Slayer? That's pretty cool!" said Mirajane who was on the other side of the bar, Cana was on Edward's left, and Lisanna was on his right.

"Uh, yea. It's pretty sweet." responded Edward.

"Can you do some for us please?!" asked Lisanna, excited.

Edward smiled, Dragon Slayers could make elements out of nothing, but Edward needed actually metal to control it.. But he could control his Automail, it would be a good excuse if in battle, his sleeve gets torn off revealing his Automail.

Edward slide his hand over his Auto mail that was still covered up, and his Auto mail's knuckles turned into an huge knife.

The girls around him clapped their hands.

"Ahh, it's nothing really! Really!" said Edward while rubbing the back of his head, flattered.

Grey and Natsu was watching at how easily the new guy could draw everyone's attention.

"Do you see this guy?... I don't think he's as awesome as everyone thinks!" complained Natsu.

"What? Are you jealous hot breath?" smirked Grey.

Natsu frowned, "Not even Popsicle. He's just like me, an Dragon Slayer."

Cana smiled and said, "I think your going to like Erza."

"Whose Erza?" asked Edward.

All the girls looked at him, "You don't know Erza?! The Titania of Fairy Tale, she's all over the place. How do you not know her?" asked Lisanna.

Edward realized his mistake, "Uh, I was raised by Riji, and lived with him, so I guess you can literally say I was living under an rock." Nice save from Edward.

"Ahhhhhhhh." said the girls, thinking it was cute.

Natsu got tired of this, he got up and walked over to where Edward and the girls where.

"Edward! Fight Me!" shouted Natsu.

Edward raised an eye brow, "Why would I fight you? We're basically brothers, since we're dragon slayers and all."

The girls glared over Natsu for interrupting their conversation. It was no secret they had a crush on Edward, even Lisanna had an tiny one.

Natsu couldn't help to notice the deadly glare the girls where sending him.

Edward smirked, which surprised everyone, "Sure, I need an sparing buddy anyways."

Mirajane sighed, "Ok then boys, follow me to the basement.."

The whole guild heard Natsu, Edward and fight. So they most of the guild followed to the basement.

"Natsu, last time I remembered, fire doesn't beat metal..." sighed Grey to his rival.

"Grey your clothes..." Cana sighed.

Grey screamed in embarrassment, and ran to get his clothes.

Edward and Natsu has been escorted to the basement, where they will fight.

The basement had metal everywhere, it was an perfect environment for Edward. All he needed to do is not let Natsu destroy his Automail. Because he was sure around here, he couldn't get another.

"Ok Natsu, last chance to end this." smirked Edward.

Natsu smirked in return, "I should be telling you the same thing.."


	3. Wanna Fight? Part 2

Natsu glared into Edward's yellow bright eyes; they could both hear the guild whispering among them.

'Doesn't Natsu know that fire is useless against metal?.."

"I know right, that kid needs to learn when he can't win!"

The other guild member nodded his head in agreement.

Edward smirked at Natsu; knowing he could hear everything coming out of their mouths.

Natsu growled at Edward's sight, "I'm going to win..." growled Natsu to himself, "Im going to win!"

Natsu lashed at Edward without even waiting for an 'Ready, set, go'

Natsu threw some amateur punches at Edward; Edward dodged them with no problem. Natsu threw one to the right; but it seemed like Edward read his next move every time and he moved to the left.

"Whoa... he dodging all of his attacks.." awed the guild.

Natsu frowned to himself, 'Damn it.. why am I missing..' Natsu said to himself.

Natsu swung a right kick at Edward's head, but Edward grabbed his leg and threw Natsu at the wall; hard.

"Ok! That's it!" growled Natsu, "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" performed Natsu while rolling his hands in front of his mouth; he didn't fire it exactly at Edward, but close enough to do some heavily damage.

A huge fire cannon blast shot our of Natsu's mouth towards Edward; Edward panicked a bit, he slapped his hands together and a huge metal wall rose from the ground and blocked Natsu's blast.

Everyone's eyes widen, "That was amazing..."

"Was I the only one that saw that blue lighting?"

"Maybe he's one of those special dragon slayers.."

Natsu interrupted the guild's gasp with him slamming his fist together; and Edward responded by slamming his hands together.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" performed Natsu, Edward slammed his hands on the wall after doing so with his hands. Lighting appeared from the area of his hands and huge metal pillars leaped from the wall to the other and was about to clash at Natsu.

Natsu shot an cannon from his mouth and the cannon had no effect on the pillars; Natsu's eyes widen as he saw the pillars about to crush him, he tripped over backwards over an rock.

Natsu closed his eyes preparing to be hit violently by the pillars; but then he didn't hear the pillars hitting the wall anymore.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw an pillar only inches from his face.

Edward got his hands from the wall and sighed, "I forfeit."

"What?! Forfeit?! You can't forfeit?!" cried out Natsu.

The guild members whispered among each other; Edward looked right into Natsu's eyes and responded, "I know when I'm defeated; you got me fair and square."

"What?! You had me through." cried out Natsu; while getting up from the floor.

"If anything you had me." smiled Edward while crossing past the crowd of guild mates.

Everyone watched dumbfounded as Edward pasted by; "Why would he do that?..." asked everyone.

Edward walked back upstairs, Makarov was upstairs watching down on him.

Edward looked back at him with an half serious face; "Edward Elric, may I have a word with you please?" asked Makarov.

Edward nodded his head, "Yes sir."

Makarov returned into his personal office and Edward followed upstairs and into his office.

"Is there something you need?" asked Edward while closing the door behind him.

Makarov placed his hands behind his back and replied, "Yes... I couldn't help but notice how... different you are.."

"Different?" asked Edward.

"Yes, as I recall dragon slayers use their bodies as magic; but I saw something very interesting at your fight... You used the metal on the walls and floors; controlling the metal in fact. Instead of 'becoming' the metal. So ill ask again Elric.. who are you and why are you here at fairy tail?" asked Makarov coldly and seriously.

Edward gulped, 'Well the gigs up...'

"I'm from an different dimension... from where I come we have a sort of thing similar to magic called Alchemy. Which is made from pure science; I came here due to being an State Alchemist, which is military..." Explained Edward, before he could continue, Makarov rose his hand to stop him.

"I think I heard about something like this before, about 400 or 500 years ago." spoke Makarov while rubbing his chin slightly.

"So.. you believe me?" asked Edward.

Makarov replied, "Of course, Although... I need you to do a favor."

"What is it?" questioned Edward.

"Natsu is going to hear about Igneel being spotted in Hargeon... I want you to go with him; And make sure he's ok." explained Makarov.

"What? Why me?" asked Edward.

Makarov smiled, "That'll be answered along the way."


	4. Hargeon Drama

Edward as well as our pinked haired Dragon Slayer, where on their train to Hargeon. They where both rivals by this point, but Edward could not help but fell bad for the unexplainable car sickness Natsu was receiving right now.

"Ughh..." Natsu groaned painfully while laying his whole body in one seat, which is uncomfortable as it is.

"I don't know why you ride on trains anyways... If you asked me, this is your own fault. We could have walked or something." sighed Edward while adding a little more word into 'something' while looking out the window, trying to get as much as this 'Earthland' as possible.

"Aye! Natsu thinks it's because Dragons get use to flight, and the motion from vehicles aren't... how to put this the right way.. Right." Happy explained. "But that can't be true though."

Edward looked towards at Happy, "Why do you say that?"

"Because your a Dragon Slayer, and you don't have Motion Sickness." Said Happy while raising an eyebrow.

Edward's eye widen, 'Dragon Slayers could have motion sickness for all I know... even through if Happy's explanation doesn't make much sense..'

"Uh, I had motion sickness from the beginning, but from all this traveling I do, I got use to it. Heh.. heh.." Said Edward nervously, hoping the little blue creature would believe him and go on with his business.

Happy had a weird look on his face and then nodded and flew away. Edward sighed and relief, 'Igneel could have told me that little fact of Dragon Slayers..'

After about 15 more minutes of Natsu groaning, Happy ignoring him, and the lack of Edward remembering to get some peanuts or something, the group has finally arrived at Hargeon Town.

"Finally.." sighed Edward, it was a good thing he'd remember to grab Natsu to before he got left on the train.

"Alright, so we're looking for..." Edward started off before looking around the well-built town. 'This could be a good place to lie low for awhile once I retire from Fairy Tail.' Edward then realized what he had said and caught himself, 'What?! I can't stay here, I got a brother that needs me for god sakes!'

"Didn't I already tell you, we're looking for Igneel." explained Natsu.

Edward then remembered Makarov telling him that Igneel was the father of Natsu, the same dragon that he had ran into not to long ago.

-/-/-

Meanwhile...

A blonde teenager made her way across the street, with only new Mage Keys on her mind. "I wonder whats new, I could use some new keys anyways, I just hope this is enough." She sighed to herself as she looked down on her low amounts of cash.

The blondes name is, Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
